a man to love
by 59katie
Summary: 3-walker and alex grow closer. Gordan wants alex and beth to move into a condo


A Man to Love by Katie 59

Chapter One

C.D. questioned Trivette " Jimmie do you think that Walker and Alex will ever come to their senses when it comes to each other? I mean when they are in here together you would swear that they're a married couple from the way that they act when they think that no one is watching them. Yet neither one of them have said anything about even going out on a date with each other for pete's sake. How are they going to end up married if they won't even date each other? And what about Beth? Don't you think that she would make a good big sister?" Trivette answered " I agree with you about all of that C.D. but for whatever reason Alex seems willing to wait for Walker to make the first move. Walker on the other hand seems to think that he has the rest of his life to ask Alex out on a date. The man is in no hurry and he just might wait too long because sooner or later Alex will give up on him."  
" You know Jimmie if Alex were to start dating I bet Walker who show some interest in asking her out himself. Maybe we should fix her up on a blind date or something." C.D. suggested but Trivette would have none of it " No way are we going to set Alex up on a blind date to make Walker jealous. Alex would never go out on a date with another man just to make Walker show some interest in her."  
" And just how do you know this Jimmie?" C. him.  
" Because when I suggested to Alex that she start dating so that Walker would get the idea and ask her out himself Alex told me that she wasn't about to do that to Walker. Alex then told me that she was willing to wait until Walker was ready to move forward with his life. When I asked Alex what she was talking about she told me that it wasn't her place to tell me. That if Walker wanted me to know about it he would tell me himself. C.D., do you have any idea what Alex was talking about?" Trivette responded.  
C.D. answered " Yes I do Jimmie and Alex is right. It's not her place to tell you about what happened to Walker back then. I'm just glad that Walker told Alex about it because that means that he's at least thinking about moving forward with his life. But I still think that Walker needs a wake up call when it comes to Alex. At least think about what I said, will you?"  
" I already said no way C.D., but if you want to get Walker mad at you go right ahead and set Alex up on a blind date. That is if you can talk her into it." Trivette said to C.D. who replied " I think that I'll do just that Jimmie. Once Walker sees Alex with another man he'll ask her out himself."  
" I wouldn't count on that C.D., Walker may just decide that Alex has given up on him and that would end their relationship before it even gets started." Trivette answered then went over to a pretty lady who was by herself. Within a short time Trivette and the lady were headed out the door passing Alex who was entering the bar.  
Sitting down at the bar Alex asked " C.D., has Walker called here? We were supposed to meet here for dinner then go see a movie with Beth. She's supposed to spend the weekend with Walker but she asked me to go to the movies with them." C.D. replied " He called a little while ago and told me to tell you that he was running a little late but that he had Beth with him. How about I get you some coffee and bring it over to your booth while you're waiting for them?" Alex nodded okay and went to a booth to wait for Walker and their daughter Beth.  
A short time later Beth came into C.D.'s followed by Walker and a brunette woman who was practically glued to his side. Walker and the woman followed Beth over to the booth where they both sat down across from Alex. Walker told her " Alex I have to cancel our plans for this evening. I promised Charlette that I would help her."  
Charlette giggled as she said " He's going to be protecting me tonight. All night long if need be. Aren't you Ranger Walker?" Alex glared at Walker who didn't understand why Alex seemed so mad at him. He got up from the booth kissed Beth on her cheek then said to Alex " Why don't you take Beth to see a movie then take her to the cabin? I probably won't make it back to the house tonight."  
" Yes Walker I'll take our daughter to see a movie then take her home. You go right ahead with your business with Charlette, whatever it is." Alex snapped at Walker who left with Charlette. When Beth was in the ladies room C.D. came over to the booth and asked Alex " Who was that lady Walker left with?"  
" Charlette a woman that he promised to protect tonight. All night long if need be." Alex answered C.D. who then said " Alex honey maybe you ought to consider going out on a date. From the looks of things Cordell needs a wake up call when it comes to you."  
" No C.D. the one who needed a wake up call was me and I just got it loud and clear. Walker just made it very obvious to me that he has no interest in a serious relationship with me. No, I've just been wasting my time waiting for Walker to ask me out but that's over with starting right this minute. I have a pair of tickets for the opera a week from Saturday and I just have to find someone to go with me. Walker can watch Beth that night." Alex said to C.D. who suggested " I know this fellow who would be perfect for you. How about I arrange for him to meet you at the opera?"  
" Okay just as long as he understands that we'll only be seeing the opera together, nothing else on the first date." Alex said. C.D. told her " He's not the type to try anything on the first date Alex. You have my word on that." " Okay C.D., see you." Alex told him then she and Beth left for the movies. At the theater Beth complained that she wasn't feeling good so Alex took her home. Once they got to the ranch house Alex took Beth's temperature and it was slighty elevated so she called the doctor who told her to keep an eye on Beth. That most likely Beth was coming down with a cold. A cranky Beth pleaded with her mother to be allowed to spend the night at Walker's house and Alex agreed because Walker had promised Beth that she could spend the weekend with him.

Chapter Two

Walker entered his house at five o'clock in the morning followed by Charlette who drunkenly asked him as she threw her arms around his neck " So how about you show me what you got there handsome?" Removing her arms Walker told her " I think that you should lay down for awhile. You've had way too much to drink." Charlette replied " Just as long as you join me. Where's the nearest bedroom?" Walker pointed to the first floor guest room as he said " Right there. Why don't you go and lay down for awhile?"  
" Okay but don't be too long. I want to have some fun with you." Slurring her words Charlette answered Walker then went into the bedroom where she promptly passed out on the bed. After making sure that Charlette was going to stay asleep Walker covered her up then headed upstairs to his bedroom for a quick shower. In the upstairs hallway Walker noticed that his daughter's bedroom door was slightly ajar so he went to close it only to find Beth was in her bed sleeping with Alex sleeping in a chair besides the bed. Walker then decided that Alex would be more comfortable in a bed so he picked her up and put her in his bed since the downstairs guest bedroom was occupied. Walker then went and took his shower. Not thinking a naked Walker then went into his bedroom to get dressed for the day. When Walker shut the bathroom door Alex woke up and after getting her bearings noticed that Walker was standing there naked. Drawing the covers up over her chest Alex demanded " Walker why are you standing there naked in my bedroom? "  
Walker quickly grabbed a pair of jeans that were laying on the floor and turned away from Alex to put them on. He then answered Alex " Alex it's my bedroom."  
" But I could have sworn that I was in Beth's bedroom keeping an eye on her. How did I end up in your bedroom and with you standing there naked, no less?" Alex asked Walker who answered " I thought that you might be more comfortable in a bed and since the downstairs guest bedroom is occupied by Charlette I put you in here then went and took a shower. You woke up before I could get dressed. What were you doing in Beth's bedroom? Why didn't you take her home to the cabin?"  
" I was in Beth's bedroom because she got sick at the movie theater last night. I didn't take her to the cabin after we got back because she all but begged me to be allowed to stay here. After all you were supposed to spend the weekend with your daughter. But I guess that Charlette is more important to you than keeping your word to your daughter. I'll go check Beth's temperature again and if it's okay we'll go to the cabin so that you can protect Charlette. Or whatever it is that you're doing with her. I'll explain to Beth that something came up and that she can spend next weekend here." Alex told Walker.  
" What's wrong with Beth? Did you call a doctor yet?" Walker questioned Alex who got up from his bed as she replied " Yes Walker I called a doctor and he said to keep an eye on her. That most likely she was coming down with a cold or something. Since her temperature was slightly elevated last night I've been checking it every so often and so far it hasn't gone up any."  
Walker followed Alex into Beth's room where she felt Beth's forehead to discover that she was burning up. Becoming alarmed Alex said " I'm going to take Beth to the E.R. right now. Do you think that you can spare the time to carry your daughter to my car?" Walker picked his daughter up who moaned " Mommy, it's hurts. Please make it stop."  
Alex said " Daddy is going to carry you to my car honey so that I can take you to the hospital where they'll make you feel better." Walker headed down the steps with Beth as Alex grabbed her car keys and her purse. Alex unlocked her car and Walker carefully placed Beth in it. Alex then went to get in the driver's side as Walker asked her " What hospital are you taking her to?"  
" Methodist, I'll call you when I find anything out." Alex said as she got into her car. Walker watched them drive away then he went into the house. Several hours later Alex was pacing the hospital hallway when Walker came down it followed by C.D., Walker questioned her " What did the doctors say?"  
" They haven't said anything yet. Why aren't you at your ranch watching over Charlette?" Alex answered Walker who told her " Trivette is keeping an eye on her for me. Nothing is more important to me than how our daughter is doing and I shouldn't have to tell you that Alex."  
C.D. said " Don't you worry none. Beth has the two of you for parents so she'll be just fine. How about I go get us some coffee?" Walker and Alex nodded okay so C.D. left them to get coffee. A few minutes after C.D. returned with the coffee the doctor came out and told them " Her tonsils are infected and have to be removed. As soon as the infection clears up we'll operate to remove them, any questions?"  
Alex asked " How long before the infection clears up? How soon can the tonsils be removed? How safe is the operation?" The doctor replied " It will take several days for the infection to clear up and the operation can be done right after that. The operation is very safe. We'll have her moved to her room then the two of you can visit her. Now since she's going to have an operation she'll be in the hospital until she's operated on. As long as everything goes well during the operation she'll be released the next day."  
As they were being led to Beth's room Alex said " C.D., I'm not going to the opera on saturday night to meet that blind date you were going to arrange for me. You'll have to tell him that it's off. Beth is more important to me than watching an opera." Walker looked at C.D. who quickly changed the subject. When they reached Beth's room Walker told Alex " You go ahead in, C.D. and I will come in a little while."  
After Alex went into Beth's room Walker asked " What's this about Alex and a blind date at the opera? Why are you setting Alex up with someone?" C. D. replied " Now Cordell after you left the bar with Charlette Alex was naturally upset and mentioned that she needed a date for the opera next Saturday night. I offered to fix her up with someone. What else was I supposed to do? You left my place last night with another woman and Alex was really hurt by that."  
" Who is this someone C.D.?" Walker snapped at his former partner who answered " It was going to be you. Now Cordell I know that you don't like operas but any fool can see that you have feelings for Alex but won't act on them. Alex thought that you had decided that you didn't want a relationship with her so I set out to get the two of you together, that's all." " C.D. you are going to see to it that Alex goes to the opera next Saturday night. I'll be her blind date but I don't want her knowing that ahead of time. I want to surprise her." Walker informed him.  
" Okay Cordell but what about Charlette? Won't she get mad if you meet Alex at the opera?" C.D. questioned Walker who answered " C.D., it is none of Charlette's business who I meet at the opera. I was assigned to protect her, that's all there is to it. Trivette has now taken over protecting her. Right now my only concern is making sure that my daughter is okay."  
They went into Beth's room where Alex was telling her " Honey your Daddy is right here." Walker went to his daughter and told her " I'm right here baby. Now the doctor said that you're sick because your tonsils are infected so they're going to give you some medicine to clear the infection up then they'll remove them."  
" But Daddy I don't want to be in the hospital as long as Mommy was." Beth cried and Alex assured her " Beth honey you won't be. As a matter of fact you'll be home in time to spend next weekend with your father. Isn't that right Walker?"  
" Beth I promise you that you'll spend next weekend with me." Walker vowed.

Chapter Three

Thursday afternoon Alex was at the nurses' station seeing when her daughter would be released from the hospital when the head nurse told her " Miss Cahill you will need to go to the billing department to make arrangements to pay your daughter's hospital bill. After you do that come back up here. The paperwork for your daughter's release will be ready then." Alex went into Beth's room and asked Walker to step into the hallway for a minute. Once they were in the hallway Alex questioned him " Walker did you or did you not get Beth put on your medical coverage? Mine ran out when I was off work, remember? If you did, do you have the insurance cards on you so that I can show them to the billing department? Because if you don't have them on you I'll have to make arrangements to take them to the billing department so that we don't have to pay a medical bill."  
" Alex I went to put Beth on my medical coverage but they said that they needed her birth certificate and I didn't have it. Once you were better it slipped my mind. Can't we just put her on my medical coverage now and have them pay the bill?" Walker answered Alex getting her upset with him " No Walker, even if we put Beth on your medical coverage today they will not cover the bill from her hospital stay. Now I have to go and make arrangements to pay her bill. You wait here with Beth while I'm doing that."  
" Alex I'll take care of the bill. You wait here with Beth." Walker stated then left before Alex could respond. At the billing department the clerk asked him " Are you related to the patent?" Walker answered " I'm her father. Now how soon do you need the bill paid?"  
The clerk handed Walker the bill as she told him " Today would be nice. Now will that be by check or credit card?" Walker looked at the bill then made out a check as he said " I can write you a check for One Thousand dollars today and I'll pay the rest of it just as soon as I sell some land." The clerk took the check and muttered " Now that's a new one, paying a thousand then saying you'll sell some land to pay the rest. The thousand is all we'll ever see of the money that's owed."  
Walker who had heard the clerk snapped " When I say that I'll do something, I will. This hospital will get the money that it's owed." Stamping the bill with the amount paid the clerk said " Whatever." She then handed Walker a receipt.  
Alex was wheeling Beth to the nurses' station when Walker met up with them. Alex asked him " Did you make the arrangements to pay the bill?" Walker replied " Yes Alex, I did. I paid a thousand dollars today and I'll sell some land to pay the rest of it."  
" Walker you don't need to sell some land. I'll come back here on Monday and make arrangements for regular payments until the bill is paid off. And if you want me to I'll pay you back half of that Thousand you just paid." Alex offered.  
" I will not let you pay me back any of that thousand. Beth is my family and I take care of my family. Now on Monday after you make those arrangements stop by Ranger headquarters and let me know how much they are and when they are. I will pay them, not you." Walker informed Alex who answered " I'll stop by but I'm paying half of it because she's my family too."  
Walker informed her " You are so stubborn Alex and we can discuss who's paying what later." Alex said " The discussion is over, we each pay half of the bill."  
As they were getting in Walker's truck Beth asked " Daddy when am I getting your last name? I mean now that we know you're my Daddy shouldn't I have your last name?"  
Alex said " Beth we can get your last name changed to Walker or Cahill-Walker, whichever you decide on." Beth said " Can I really have both of your last names? I'd like that."  
" Rowan Elizabeth Cahill-Walker it is then." Walker told his daughter who hugged both of her parents. After they had Beth settled into her room at Walker's ranch Alex told Walker " I've already gotten a revised birth certificate which lists you as Beth's father so it won't take too much to legally change her last name to Cahill-Walker. That's if you're okay with her having both of our last names because if you're not tell me and I'll have her last changed to just Walker."  
" Beth wants it to be Cahill-Walker and so do I." Walker replied then he changed the subject to Saturday night by saying " Alex, C.D. told me that you had a pair of tickets to the opera Satuday night and that he had agreed to find a date for you. I think that you should go and enjoy yourself Saturday night."  
" I will not go the opera when my baby just came home from the hospital. What kind of mother do you think that I am?" Alex objected to Walker's suggestion but Walker stood firm " I think that you are a great mother Alex but you are going to that opera. Listen if you're worried about your blind date hitting on you, don't be. Trivette told me that he was going to be at that opera with his current girlfriend, Nicole Shantal and that he would keep an eye on your date if I wanted him to. As a matter of fact Trivette said that he would pick you up and drive you to the opera himself."  
" Walker I'd rather spend Saturday night getting to know you better. I over reacted to your assignment protecting Charlette. I know now that you weren't interested in her but I have to admit that I was jealous at the time. Besides I don't think that it's right to go with one man to the opera when I'm interested in another man. Leading a man on is just plain wrong in my book." Alex said. Walker replied " I know that Alex but you are still going out and enjoying yourself Saturday night. Now before you object any further. I don't like operas one little bit and I wouldn't take you to one. Please go to this one. When I questioned C.D. about your blind date he assured me that the man he was fixing you up with knew that you weren't looking for someone to spend the rest of your life with. This man is okay with just going to a opera with you. Now if you're still interested in me after you meet your blind date at the opera maybe we can start dating. Okay lady?"  
" Okay but on our first date I want you to take me dancing, got that cowboy?" Alex answered. Walker kissed her on the cheek and said " I've got that lady."

Chapter Four

Beth insisted that her mother stop by Walker's ranch house before she left for the opera which Alex did. Beth looked at her mother all dressed up for a night out and told her " Mommy you are so pretty, isn't she Grandpa C.D.?" C.D, replied " That she is sweetheart."  
Alex questioned him " C.D. what are you doing here? You're not here to watch Beth, are you? Where's Walker at by the way?" C.D. quickly changed the subject " Alex honey I want you to wear this bracelet on your left wrist. I told your blind date that you would be wearing a noticeable bracelet. Once he sees that on your wrist he'll know that you're his date for the opera." Alex took the bracelet and put it on her left wrist then asked him " How am I going to know who my blind date is? Will he be wearing a matching bracelet on his left wrist too?"  
C.D. with a hint of rebuke in his voice answered her " No. He'll have on a tuxedo with a bolo tie and a yellow rose in his lapel. Any other questions?" Alex kissed C.D. on the cheek and said to him " Sorry C.D. but I really don't feel right about going to the opera when Beth just got home from the hospital. Maybe I ought to call this whole thing off, there's still time to do that."  
Walker came into the living room then and told her " You are going to the opera tonight Alex Cahill, understand that lady? Don't you trust me to watch my own daughter for tonight?" Alex responded " Yes cowboy I do trust you to watch your own daughter for the night. Now Beth be a good girl for your father and I'll see you tomorrow."  
" I will Mommy." Beth answered as Alex kissed her on the cheek. Hearing Trivette blow his car horn Walker said to her " I'll walk you out, by the way you look beautiful." Once on the porch Walker waited until Trivette came to the steps then he told him " Trivette I want you to make sure that Alex enjoys herself tonight, understand me?"  
Throwing Walker a jaunty salute Trivette teased him " Yes sir. I will make sure that Alex enjoys herself tonight, or at least as much as I'm able to. The rest of it's going to be up to her blind date. Now my lady your ride awaits." Alex and Trivette got into Trivette's car and they drove off as Walker hurried back into his house. On the drive to the opera house Alex asked " Jimmie do you know who C.D. fixed me up with? I mean you have to know who this man is because you and C.D. have been trying to get Walker and I together. Besides the both of you are acting like it's nothing that I'm going out on a blind date. Walker himself seems perfectly okay with me going to the opera with someone else and I thought that he might be interested in a future with me. "  
Trivette replied " Yes Alex, I know who your blind date is and no I have no intention of telling you he is. C.D. would have my head on a platter if I told you who your date was. And yes the both of us think that you and Walker should get together but that not in our hands. It's in your's and Walker's hands. Alex listen if you're worried about your date misbehaving; don't be because I'll be there to keep an eye on him. As for the way Walker is acting tonight. Did it ever occur to you that he just wants you to be happy for an evening after spending the better part of the last week at the hospital with your daughter? And yes to answer your unasked question my partner is very interested in a future with you. He just has trouble saying that for whatever reason."  
" Walker has a very good reason for not saying that he's interested in me. I can deal with him not saying anything about a future with me, just so long as he's interested in one. There is something that happened to Walker in the past that you don't know about Jimmie. So for now I'll just forget about everything else and enjoy myself tonight." Alex said causing Trivette say " That's what C.D. told me the night I found out that Walker was Beth's father and now you know what it is but I don't. C.D. said that something had happened to Walker in the past and hinted that he wasn't in his right mind that night you two met for the first time as it were. From the way you've been acting lately you've forgiven Walker for that night. You seem to agree with C.D. about what happened that night and why it happened. Alex you have to tell me what this big secret is. It's not right that I'm the only one who doesn't know anything."  
Alex quickly rebutted " On no I don't have to tell you James Trivette. Listen what happened to Walker all those years ago is Walker's story to tell, not mine or C.D.'s for that matter. Just know that one day when you least expect it Walker will tell you about it, you're his partner after all. Now can we get to the opera so that Walker can show up and surprise me?"  
Startled Trivette asked her " How did you know that C.D. fixed you up with Walker tonight? Walker said that you had no clue that he was going to be your blind date because you know that he hates operas. So how did you figure it out?"  
Alex smiled as she answered " I didn't know for sure until just now Jimmie but I did remember seeing the bracelet that C.D. insisted that I wear tonight before. It once belonged to Uncle Ray's wife. Don't worry Trivette I'll act suprised when Walker shows up at the opera."  
" You'd better, otherwise it's my hide that Walker will be after and C.D. too for that matter." Trivette stated. Alex told him " Everything will be just fine Jimmie, so relax will you? So Nicole how have you been?" The subject was changed and once they got to the opera house Trivette instructed Alex " Now remember to act very surprised when Walker shows up. Do you think that you can do that for me?" " Yes Trivette. I will act very surprised when Walker shows up as my blind date. You and Nicole go and have a nice time and we'll see you after the opera." After Trivette and Nicole headed to their seats. Alex stood in the lobby waiting for Walker to enter the building. A few minutes later he did but before Alex could greet him Charlette who was also in the lobby grabbed him by the arm and said " Ranger Walker thank god you're here. I need your help again."  
Walker removed Charlette's hand from his arm and told her " I'm sorry I can't help you. I have plans for this evening. If you have a serious problem call Ranger headquarters. There's someone on call at all times. Now if you'll please excuse me, my date is waiting for me." Charlette didn't give up though she again grabbed Walker's arm and pleaded with him " Please it has to be you. I really need you to be with me tonight. I want you so much, come back to my place with me. It will be worth your while. I promise." Alex having heard enough walked over to them and said " Lady get your hands off of him. He's not going to your place tonight or any other night. Walker has a date with me tonight and his other nights are taken too. Now back off." Alex then turned her attention to Walker took a hold of his arm as she said " Honey the opera is going to start in a few minutes. We need to find our seats." Walker let Alex lead him away from Charlette. After they were seated he questioned her " Alex how did you know that I was your blind date? Trivette didn't spill the beans? Did he?"  
" Not intentionally. I simply asked him the right questions until I figured out who my blind date was. I'm not a prosecutor for nothing you know. Besides I know that the bracelet C.D. insisted that I wear tonight once belonged to Uncle Ray's wife. He showed it to me once and told me that one day you would give it to me. Which you sort of did tonight, didn't you?" Alex answered Walker who answered " Yes I did. Uncle Ray wanted you to have it." Alex then said to him " Walker if you don't want to stay for the opera it's okay. I know that you don't like them and was just doing this to make me happy."  
" We'll stay for the opera since you like them so much but on our next date we'll go to watch some bull-riding, okay?" Walker answered with a question for Alex who responded " Sure thing just so long as we going dancing afterwards."  
" Alex what is it with you and wanting to go dancing all the time? How do you know if I'm any good at it?" Walker questioned. " Oh cowboy I think that you'd be very good at it but if you're not I'll be more than glad to give you dancing lessons." Walker just sighed knowing that Alex had verbally bested him yet again.  
When they returned home from the opera Walker parked by his house and asked her " Alex do you want to come in? After C.D. leaves we can light a fire and get to really know each other." Alex answered him " I'd love to but I don't think we're quite ready to change our relationship to that of lovers."  
" Alex I want you." Walker told her then kissed her soundly her but Alex pushed him away and said " I want you too Walker but I've never been with anyone before and I'm not sure how to go about it. I mean I know what the act entails but I don't want to disappoint you."  
" Alex, it's okay. I shouldn't have suggested what I just suggested. Why don't you come in and check on Beth? Then I'll walk you to your cabin, is that okay?" Walker told Alex and that's what happened. At the door to Alex's cabin she kissed Walker then said to him " Someday I will be ready to take the next step with you Walker. I just hope that I don't disappoint you too much then."  
" Alex you worry too much about things. Let the future take care of itself and everything will be as it should be. " Walker kissed Alex again then headed to his house.

Chapter Five

When Walker heard the doorbell ring Sunday morning he thought that it was Alex so he called out " It's open, come in." Walker was just putting the eggs on the plates when Gordan entered the kitchen. Beth who was making the toast asked him " Grandpa Gordan what are you doing here?"  
Gordan replied " I'm here to see my daughter. Where is she by the way?" Walker answered him " Alex is at her cabin but she should be here any minute to eat breakfast. Why don't you go into the dining room and have a seat while Beth and I finish making breakfast?"  
Gordan went into the dining room and sat down at the table. A few minutes later Alex entered the house and called out from the front hallway " Walker I'm here. Is breakfast ready yet? Or am I the one cooking it?" Walker answered her " It's almost ready Alex. Go wait in the dining room will you?" Alex went into the dining room to discover her dad sitting there so she hugged him then questioned him " Dad what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Gordan replied " I'm fine Alex but I'm not so sure that you and my grandaughter are okay. I came here today to tell you that I bought a condo for you and Beth to move into."  
As a stunned Alex sat there not saying anything Walker came into the dining room with the food followed by Beth. Noticing the way Alex was just sitting there without saying anything Walker asked her " Alex is there something the matter?" Before she could answer Gordan did by saying " I was just telling Alex about the condo that I bought for her and Beth to move into." He then told Beth " You'll like it there honey. It has an indoor pool that you can go swimming in year round."  
Beth told her grandfather " Mommy and I aren't moving anywhere. Mommy told me that we were going to keep on living here at the ranch. Isn't that right Mommy?" Gordan replied " It's for your own safety honey. Now when shall I have the moving men come here to get your's and Beth's things Alex?" Finally recovering her power of speech Alex answered " Never. Dad you and I are going to go out on the porch and have a nice long talk. Walker you stay in here with Beth." Walker nodded okay and Alex took her father outside where she lit into him " Where do you get off deciding that Beth and I are going to leave here? The two of us happen to like it here and we're going to remain here. Now I suggest that you go sell that condo you had no business buying for me in the first place. I have no intention of moving anywhere, ever. What on earth were you thinking?"  
Gordan answered his daughter " I was thinking about your safety, your's and Beth's. Now before you say anything else please let me explain my concerns to you, okay?" After Alex nodded her consent Gordan continued " As I was saying. I'm worried about your safety. I know for a fact that Walker has had people come after him because of his job and I won't allow you and Beth to get hurt because you're living out here at his ranch. That's why I bought that condo for the two of you. When yet another person comes after Walker you and Beth won't be in harm's way. Alex you have no protection at that cabin when Walker's working late. Not to mention what would happen some weekend when Beth was staying over should one of those people looking to get Walker gets her instead."  
Alex said " Dad I do understand that you're concerned about my safety but we are going to stay here. Dad did it ever occur to you that my job presents as much as a danger to Beth and I as Walker's job does? I mean I have had any number of defendants threaten me on their way to prison. Dad I can't and I won't live my life looking over my shoulder in fear. Beth deserves a happy childhood and Walker and I are giving that to her right here."  
Gordan tried again " Alex I'm sure that you don't know this but Walker's fiancee was gunned down right in front of him. He couldn't protect her then and he can't protect you now. Please you have to reconsider your decision to stay here."  
" Dad I know that Ellen was gunned down in front of Walker after she accepted his marriage proposal. I know that you're worried about the same thing happening to me but I'm not. Do you know why? I'll tell you why. No matter what happens in the future I want a relationship with Walker and I'm going to do whatever I have to to make that happen. I'm in love with Walker." Alex responded to her father who then questioned her " How can you be in love with a man who took advantage of you like he did? Are you really sure that you love him? Or is your concern for Beth's happiness clouding your judgement?"  
" Dad, Walker and I have worked the past out. When I think of that night now all I think about is the fact that it produced Beth and I will never regret that. I love my daughter dearly and so does her father and that's all that matters right now. Now are you going to accept the fact that Beth and I aren't moving anywhere or am I going to have to say goodbye to you?" Alex gave Gordan a choice about which path to take. Gordan answered " You are the most stubborn hard-headed person that I know Alex Cahill."  
Walker who had come outside said " Yes she is. Alex why don't you go eat breakfast with our daughter?" Alex went into the house. Walker told Gordan. " I know that you are concerned about Alex's and Beth's safety but I promise you that no matter what it takes I will protect them, even if it means my dying."  
" That's what I'm most worried about. You already had a woman die because of you and I don't want my daughter to become another one to die because of you. What happened to your vow to not put a woman that you cared about in the path of danger by dating her? That vow didn't last long when it came to my daughter. She's in danger because of you. You must know that." Gordan snapped at Walker who answered " I care a great deal for Alex and my life would be over if something were to happen to her so I'll have her and Beth move out. I won't have her die because of me."  
Walker went into the house and took Alex into the kitchen where he told her " Alex your father is right. You and Beth need to move into that condo he bought for the two of you." Alex replied " No. My father is not right Walker and you know that. Beth and I are not moving anywhere. Now answer a question for me Walker, what kind of man are you?"  
" What do you mean? What kind of man am I? What does that have to do with your's and Beth's safety?" Walker questioned Alex who answered " Everything Cordell John Walker and I'll tell you what kind of man that you are. You are the most stubborn man that I have ever met. You don't back down to anyone for anything. You have never let fear run your life and you're not about to start now because that would make you someone that I don't love. You are going to help me raise Beth right here at this ranch, got that buster?"  
" Alex I can't lose you or Beth. I need you to..." Walker was saying when Alex cut in to say " You can't predict the future and neither can I Walker but one thing that I do know for sure is that we are going to have a future together even if I have to pound that fact into that hard-headed skull of your's. Now we are going to go out there and tell my Dad thanks but no thanks. What do you say to that cowboy?"  
" I say that you've won yet another verbal battle Alex Cahill but there will come a day when I win one." Walker teased Alex to let her know that everything was now okay. Alex kissed him on the cheek then teased him right back " Dream on dear." They went back into the dining room and Walker looked at Alex who said " Dad, Beth and I will remain here, end of subject."  
" Is that so Alex Cahill? Don't you have any say in this Walker?" Gordan asked and Walker answered " Yes I have a say in this Gordan and I agree with Alex. She and Beth will remain here, end of subject." When Gordan looked like he wanted to say something else Walker told him " You might as well save your breath Gordan because I don't win arguments with Alex and I don't think that you're going to win this one either because I didn't."  
" Perhaps you're right about that but if the time comes when you change your mind, let me know and I'll find another condo for you Alex. It appears that the one I bought is going back on the market." Gordan said to his daughter who replied " I won't change my mind Dad. Not to change the subject but we were going to take a horse ride later. Would you like to join the three of us?"  
Gordan replied that he would. As Alex was showing Beth some wildflowers Gordan pulled Walker aside and said to him " I'm sorry for trying to break up the three of you but I was worried about my daughter and grandaughter. Now that I see the three of you together I know that you will protect your family and they are your family even though you and Alex aren't married."  
Walker vowed " You have my word that I will protect my family." Gordan simply nodded okay.

Chapter Six

When they returned from their horse ride Beth asked " Grandpa Gordan, you're leaving already? When am I going to see you again?" Gordan answered " Beth if it's all right with your parents I'd like to stay for dinner." Walker said " Well Gordan if you want to stay for dinner I suggest that you also talk your daughter into staying for dinner."  
" Why do you want me to talk Alex into staying for dinner?" Gordan asked and Alex replied " Dad what Walker really means is that if you want something decent to eat for dinner that you have to talk me into making it. Because let's face it Walker's cooking skills aren't nearly as good as mine are. He can only handle breakfast. And since I'm not ready to go back to my cabin quite yet I'll make dinner. But you owe me for this Walker and I intend to collect Cowboy."  
Beth happily said " Mommy can't we order pizza? Daddy promised me that we would have pizza this weekend and we haven't had it yet." Alex looked at Walker who said " Yes Beth we can order pizza. Gordan what do you want on your's?"  
" I'd like green peppers, onions and some pepperoni. Walker I insist on buying the pizza. It's the least that I can do after upsetting Alex the way that I did this morning." Gordan replied. Alex then said " Okay Dad if you insist. Why don't you Walker and Beth go get the pizza while I look over a brief that I need to file first thing in the morning?"  
So Walker, Gordan and Beth left to go get the pizza, Alex went to her cabin and brought the brief back to Walker's house. Since she was only going to be gone a couple of minutes Alex didn't lock up. As she was returning to the house Alex noticed the front door was ajar but she thought that she had forgotten to shut it behind herself when she left the house. Alex went into the house where she sat down at the dining room table with a fresh cup of coffee and started to look over the brief. A few minutes later Alex heard the sound of a door opening so she said " Walker are you back with the pizza already?"  
" No he isn't home with the pizza. Just your luck Cahill." Brighton said as he entered the dining room. Alex quickly got up from the chair and reached for the phone that was on the wall leading into the kitchen. Brighton told her " Don't bother Cahill. I've already cut the lines. Now why don't you sit back down while I tell you exactly what I'm going to do to you for my ending up in prison."  
Alex sat back down as she replied " I believe that you already did something to me, you know like stabbing me in the back at C.D.'s. That's what caused you to end up in prison where you should still be. What are you doing out?"  
" I was released on bail pending my appeal but rest assured I am not going back to prison and you're going to see to that. Or else." Brighton told Alex who stalled for time by asking " How do you expect me to keep you from going back to prison? You were the one who stabbed me in the back, after all."  
" It's really simple Cahill you are going to write a letter to the court stating that you led me on that night. That you aren't going to press charges against me because of that fact. Once the judge reads your letter they'll drop the charges." A delusional Brighton said as he handed her a pen and some paper. Then he pulled a gun and told Alex " Start writing Cahill."  
As Alex started writing she questioned him " Aren't you the least bit concerned that I'll tell the judge that you forced me to write this letter?" Brighton answered " No because a dead person can't tell a judge anything. You see that letter is going to be like a death bed confession. Right after you write it you are going to take your own life Cahill leaving Ranger Walker to raise that little half-breed that you have with him." Alex quickly tossed her coffee into Brighton's face then ran out of the house. Brighton ran right after her screaming " I'm going to kill you with my bare hands Cahill." Alex took off running away from the house as she called Walker on her cell phone " Walker it's me Alex. Brighton is here and he wants to kill me. I'm going to try and get away on one of the horses that are out in the pasture. Whatever you do, do not bring Beth home to this situation."  
Walker slammed on the brakes of his truck and told Gordan " I want you and Beth to wait here until C.D. comes to get you. I have a situation that I need to take care of." Gordan asked him " Is there anything that I can do for you Walker?"  
Walker replied " Call Trivette and tell him that Brighton is out of jail and that I need him to meet me at the ranch. Then call C.D. to come get you and Beth." Gordan questioned " What about Alex? She's at the ranch, isn't she?"  
Walker looked at Beth then said " Alex is going to be okay. Now please do what I asked you to do." Gordan realized that Walker didn't want Beth to know that her mother may be in danger so he did what Walker wanted him to do.  
When C.D. came to get them Beth asked him " Grandpa C.D., isn't Brighton that mean man that hurt my Mommy?" C.D. didn't know what to say so Gordan answered his grandaughter " Yes he is but your father and Ranger Trivette are going to see to it that he doesn't hurt her ever again."  
Walker was flying down the lane to his house when he saw Alex going by him on her horse, just then a shot rang out. Walker quickly located the source of the shot and it was Brighton who was about a hundred feet away firing at Alex. Walker stopped his truck and pulled out his gun as he told Alex " Get in my truck. I'll take care of this." Alex jumped off of the horse and got into Walker's truck. Walker yelled out " Put your gun down and raise your hands now Brighton." Brighton fired off another shot so Walker took aim and shot Brighton who dropped to the ground and didn't move. With his gun still drawn Walker went over to check on Brighton who raised his gun when Walker got close and fired off another shot. The shot missed Walker and he quickly kicked the gun out of Brighton's hand and cuffed him. Shortly thereafter Trivette arrived and called the police and an ambulance for Brighton. After Brighton was taken away Walker asked " Trivette can you call C.D. and tell him to bring Beth home?" Trivette walked away from the two of them to give them privacy and called C.D.  
Walker pulled Alex to him and kissed her then he asked her " Honey are you okay?" Alex replied " I'm fine now but I have a feeling that I'm going to be a little sore in the morning."  
" From what? Brighton didn't hurt you, did he?" A clueless Walker questioned Alex who replied " No Brighton didn't hurt me. In case you didn't notice I was riding a horse bare-back. Understand now dear?" When Walker turned a little red Alex grinned " Why Cordell Walker I do believe that you are blushing."  
Walker whispered in her ear " Why Alex Cahill I would like nothing better than to kiss it and make it all better for you in the morning." It was Alex's turn to blush so Walker teased her " I finally won a verbal battle with Alex Cahill."  
" Not quite cowboy because I wasn't finished talking. Now where was I? Oh yes I was going to tell you that I would be more than glad to let you kiss it all better in the morning." Alex replied. Walker getting serious said " Alex please spend the night. I don't want you and Beth out of my sight tonight." Realizing that Walker was upset by what had happened Alex assured him " We'll spend the night Walker."

Chapter Seven

After they had eaten the pizza Walker and Alex went to the barn to check on the horse that Alex had jumped on in an attempt to get away from Brighton. Walker checked the horse over and told Alex " She looks fine. Now do you want to tell me what happened earlier? How did Brighton get into the house?"  
Alex answered him " When I went to the cabin to get my brief I didn't think to lock the door. I was only going to be gone a short time. Anyhow when I came back I sat down at the dinning room table with a cup of coffee and looked over my brief. When I heard a door opening I called out to you but Brighton came into the room and when I reached for the phone he told me not to bother that he had already cut the lines. Brighton then told me that I was going to write a letter to the judge staying that I had led him, Brighton on. I was also to write in that letter that I wouldn't be pressing charges against him. When I asked him what was to stop me from telling the judge that I had been forced to write the letter Brighton stated that dead people can't tell judges anything, that my letter was going to be like a death bed confession. I threw my coffee in his face and ran out of the house towards the pasture where the horses were, that's when I called you. Brighton followed me screaming that he was going to kill me with his bare hands. He fired at me a couple of times but missed, thank god. I was running out of trees to hide behind when you got there. I'm so glad that you arrived in time to stop him from killing me. Walker thank you for saving my life."  
Walker pulled Alex close and told her " Alex I did what I had to do. Without you and Beth my life doesn't have much meaning." Alex protested " But what about the Texas Rangers? Aren't they your life too?"  
" The Texas Rangers used to be my life and while I will always be one, you and Beth mean more to me. I love my daughter very much and Alex Cahill I want you to know that I..." Walker was saying when Alex placed a finger across his lips and told him " You don't have to say something to me that you're not ready to say and I know that you're not." When Walker looked like he wanted to say something else Alex said " I know that you have very deep feelings for me Walker and I also have very deep feelings for you but I don't think either one of us are ready to say them just yet. When we are we will both know it. Now how about we go back into the house? I'm sure that my dad is ready to leave by now." Alex without waiting for an answer headed to the house leaving Walker no choice but to follow her.  
When they got to the house Beth said " Daddy, Mommy, Grandpa Gordan wants to spend the night, can he?" Walker answered " He sure can sweetheart." Alex glared at Walker. Gordan saw the glare so he asked " Alex are you still upset at me?"  
" No Dad I'm not but I was planning on spending the night myself." Alex replied puzzling her father " Why does my staying over keep you from staying over too Alex? I mean don't you and Walker? Well you know what I mean, don't you?"  
" Yes I know what you mean Dad and the answer is no. Walker and I have never ever done that." Alex said. Gordan then offered " Alex I can leave if you want me to. That way you can stay." Walker declined the offer before Alex could accept it " Alex can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch. Gordan we want you to stay."  
" All right you win this time Walker but don't get used to it." Alex replied.  
Later on the night after everyone had settled down to sleep Walker went upstairs to check on Beth and when he was returning back downstairs he heard Alex crying out in her sleep so he went into his bedroom. Alex bolted awake and Walker told her " It's okay Alex. It was just a bad dream."  
" Oh Walker in my dream Brighton killed you. I don't want to lose you." Alex said to Walker who sat down on the bed beside her and hugged her. " Alex you are not going to lose me. I'm too stubborn to let that happen. Now lay back down and try to get some sleep."  
Alex hesitated then asked him " Would you mind holding me in your arms for a little while? " Walker wrapped his arms around her and they laid back on the bed. A few minutes later Alex moved her hand to rearrange the covers and touched Walker where she shouldn't have. Walker stiffened as he moaned. Alex said to him " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch you there. Are you okay?" Walker nodded that he was okay but Alex questioned him further " You just moaned. Are you in pain because of me touching you? What can I do to help you?"  
Alex then started running her hands over Walker's chest and he moaned again then told her " For God's sake Alex you have to stop doing that." A clueless Alex asked him " Why am I hurting you?"  
" Yes you are and if you don't stop I'm going to explode. Now let go of me. I have to take a cold shower, a very cold one." Walker blurted out as he quickly got out of bed. Alex said " You're taking a cold shower at this time of night? I did hurt you. Why did you say that I didn't?"  
" Alex you didn't hurt me but...uhm...well my body reacted to you touching me there, understand?" Walker managed to say. Alex finally realized what Walker meant and she said " I'm sorry Walker. Really I am but if you want us to do something I'm okay with it because I caused your problem."  
Walker just looked at her like she was crazy so Alex got up from the bed and told him " Walker I want to have sex with you someday and since you're ready right now why don't we just go ahead and have sex?"  
Walker said " First of all Alex I have no intention of taking advantage of you at a time like this and second when we do that it will be lovemaking not sex, understand lady?" He then went into the bathroom and started his shower. Alex looked at the closed bathroom door for several minutes then she removed her clothes and went into the bathroom where she informed Walker " You may not want to take advantage of me at a time like this but I want to take advantage of you Cordell Walker."  
Walker told her " Alex you don't know what you're asking of me." Alex adjusted the water to make it warmer then stepped into the shower with Walker as she said " I know what I'm asking of you Walker. I want the man that I love to show me what lovemaking is all about. Please make love to me." Unable to resist Alex any longer Walker pulled her to him and said " You win lady but we're going to do this in the bedroom. If at any time you want me to stop tell me so and I'll stop. You have my word." Alex nodded okay and Walker turned off the shower then took her into the bedroom where he very slowly and very thoroughly made love to Alex who when he was done started crying. Becoming concerned Walker asked her " Alex honey did I hurt you?" Overcome with emotion Alex shook her head no. Walker asked her " Why are you crying then?"  
" My mother told me that only bad women really love sex. That most decent women only get a small amount of pleasure from it, if that. Walker I not only love what you just did to me I want to kiss every inch of your body then I want you to...well you know. I think that I've just been to heaven, it felt so good. What you did to me before you... well it was great." Alex told Walker who hugged her then said " Alex you are not your mother and what you just felt was right for you. I want you to enjoy it when we make love. Now come on and try to get some sleep, you've had a long day."  
" Walker if I'm sore in the morning from riding that horse bare-back are you going to kiss it and make it all better? Because I really want you to right after you let me kiss you all over." Alex informed Walker who said " If you want to you can kiss me all over right now." Alex quickly did just that and when she was done Walker was on his back moaning so Alex questioned " Now what do I do?" Walker pulled her on top of him then growled " You take care of me lady." Alex grinned down at him " I like this position too."


End file.
